G-I-R-L-F-R-I-N-D
by Ms.KClare
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was the prince she had always waited for, just to see him now being taken away by another woman. She understood him, she knew what he loved. She was what he needed. If only he could see, he belonged to her. A story for those of you who think that people are being unfair to Lisanna.


**This short one I wrote after listening the other day to You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift. It totally matches the Natsu-Lisanna-Lucy triangle. But of course, Lucy is far from being a bitchy GF or something. Like always, I've written a story that expresses my emotions towards Fairy Tail. I just feel that some authors on FFnet are very unfair to Lisanna. She's always made the villain, and she ****_never_**** gets Natsu. ****_Never( _****Maybe by default or something, sometimes). She's made to look so unpleasant in all these stories, I feel so bad. I mean, she's Natsu's childhood friend. You can't just kill her off because Lucy sounds better with Natsu! She's actually quite nice and cute in the anime. So here I wrote this, just to express how she must feel by all these NaLu shippings XD Please enjoy! **

G-I-R-L-F-R-I-N-D

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, _

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

Natsu Dragneel.

That one name that evokes such strong emotions in me. That one man whose smile or nod of approval means the world to me. That one name that will never be attached to mine. That one man whose feelings will never be directed towards me.

Natsu Dragneel.

He was a scrawny little boy with a toothy grin and a warm personality. When he first came to our guild, crying and a complete mess, all he said was "Ig-Igneel. He left me. I want him back." I remember sitting in one corner of the guild, watching him closely. He seemed so helpless. He was always sad and upset, brooding over his loss. But I, Lisanna Strauss, became a mother figure to this boy who was just about as old as I was.

I remember one rainy afternoon; I'd seen him out alone in the rain. He was sobbing and crying, and I knew why. Igneel. I always wanted to meet his dad, this powerful dragon who fathered my Natsu. He seemed so magnificent.

"What's your dad like, Natsu?" I asked him, as I stood over him with my huge umbrella.

He had looked up at me with those big jade eyes. They were filled with a sadness I couldn't fathom, but I knew how much Igneel meant to him. I didn't remember my own parents, but I did understand how pivotal they must be. I crouched down next to him.

"Ig-Ig-neel? He was the best! He is the best dad ever!" and he had forgotten all his sadness. He flashed me a huge grin and began telling me about Igneel. I listened tirelessly and enthusiastically to his stories. I was fascinated by every word that poured out of his mouth and worshipped his every story. I'd only listen to him, awestruck by the stories of his adventures. Of course, some of them had been largely made up, but I nevertheless believed what he had to say. I remember one day in particular. His 10th birthday. I'd baked him a cake, with Mira-nee's help of course. He was so happy, he ate the candles with the cake. Well, only two, because they were then punched out of his mouth by Nee-san. After the party, he made his way through the crowd towards me.

"Thank you Lisanna. You're the first and bestest friend I've ever had," he smiled.

I beamed at him. It was perfect. We were perfect for each other. I knew I had fallen in love. When we made our make-shift home for Happy, I'd told him that we'd be married someday and that he'd be a great dad. Because I always thought, and knew somehow, that his future was me.

When I disappeared from Earthland and found myself in Edolas, Natsu was always on my mind. I cringe and say that I'd think of him more than my own siblings. Of course, he was there. But the edo- Natsu was nowhere close to the chivalrous and brave Prince I fancied as a child. I cried every night for one year, but I knew that that life of mine had to be left behind.

Natsu Dragneel.

He mourned my absence and my loss. He rejoiced and hugged me when he saw me back and alive. My heart found itself transported to the moon seeing him at our guild in Edolas. I knew my Prince had finally come for me. Little did I know what had changed over the years.

I understood him so well. He'd talk to me about everything. But the woman he let in was someone else entirely. Life after returning became hell. After every "Natsu" uttered, I used to always hear a "Lisanna". But the tenant of that space, empty for three years, was replaced by a certain "Lucy". Lucy, Lucy, Lucy.

"Don't you think Lucy and Natsu make a cute couple?"

"They're just like he and Lisanna were"

"But this is different, ne? Our boy here is mature now"

"Natsu broke into Lucy's house yet again"

I heard my heart crack every time. Every single time. He used to come over to my place when we were small, but now we didn't even talk much. He was always out on missions with...Lucy. Why? Was I not good enough for you, Natsu? Wasn't I pretty enough? Should I have dressed like her or walked like her, just for you to like me again?

My breaking point was that day at the Grand Magic Games. We were all decked up in wedding dresses and I had chosen Natsu. He told me I looked nice. I looked nice to him! I reminded him about how I thought that we'd be married some day. But before he could say anything, she _flew_ right in. Flew and dived at him. Who? Lucy Heartfilia. I smiled. A painful smile. All my pain suddenly resurfaced that day, and what did I do? Smile. Like I always did. When Natsu fiercely protected her, when he acted perverted around her. I smiled.

I couldn't bear it any longer. Today was the night before the final day of the Grand Magic Games. Knife in hand, I was staring at the flowing water of the canal outside our hotel. Everybody was out at a pub, celebrating. Including Natsu.

The blade felt cold as I checked if it was sharp enough. I didn't know what I was going to do. As long as it was quick, and didn't hurt that much. But maybe the pain from the cut would let out atleast a bit of the pain that I felt in my love-betrayed heart. The blade dazzled sinisterly in my hand. I knew I was crying, but I didn't want to admit it. I was tired. Nobody cared about what I felt. My own sister, my own sister played matchmaker for Natsu and Lucy. Natsu and Lucy. Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu and...Lisanna. My name sounded so wrong next to his now. So...unwanted.

I began sobbing violently from the pain. No one can fathom this love I feel for him. I don't love him like a normal 17-year-old would. I _love _him. I'd protect him, die for him and support him in everything. I'd travel to the moon and back for him. I love him to the moon and back, ten times over. Maybe even more. Why? I've lost count of the reasons why. I just love that name and everything that comes with it. That toothy grin, salmon pink hair, those jade eyes and that fiery gaze. Everything.

Natsu Dragneel.

I gripped the handle of the stiletto knife tightly. My palm turned a ghostly white and I shuddered. _It will ease the pain, _something inside told me. Ease the pain. Yes, I'd like that. I held out my wrist more confidently now. The blue veins peeked out from the porcelain skin hanging on to my wrist bones. I slowly tread the back of the knife on my wrist. It felt good already. Flipping the knife, I reached out to make a fine slit, right on my vein.

But before I could, a strong hand caught mine. I'd know this touch with my eyes shut close with a thousand cloths; I'd know this touch even if I lost all my senses. I looked at that tanned and muscular arm, holding tightly onto my hand bearing the knife.

"Put it away, Lisanna"

Natsu Dragneel.

What a beautiful, husky voice. I giggled. Like some freak. Like an insane person, that has lost everything in love. I looked up at him. I could see myself in his dark pupils. Those jade orbs were fixed on my eyes. I couldn't read his expression. It was stony and intimidating. I twisted my wrist free of his grip and fell to my knees. I began crying violently. I was sobbing loudly, my crying resounding in the quiet street. He placed a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I looked at him. His face bore a confused and worried expression.

"What's the matter Lisanna?" he asked.

"What's the matter?" I whispered hoarsely, exasperated by his obliviousness.

"I'll tell you what the matter is, Natsu. I loved you. Natsu, I truly did. Ever since we were small. Ever since. I'd been pining for you all the time. Do you know how happy I was to see you again, Natsu? Do you? And when I did return, I thought it was finally going to happen. _It_? You look confused. It... is love. I thought you loved me too. But I was stupid and blind. I forgot _Lucy_." I spat out her name.

"The love of seven painful years, wiped clean off your slate and replaced by _Lucy_. Who-"

I was cut off by his lips that crashed onto mine. It wasn't a kiss, it couldn't be. It was just...Natsu's lips on mine. My eyes widened and I pulled away, lost of speech.

"You finally shut up, then. I thought you never would" Natsu laughed. He was laughing, when I was in such a pitiful state? I tried to say something, but his sudden seriousness stopped me. He held the palm I tried to cut.

He took a deep breath and slowly said, "Don't you dare try to hurt yourself again, Lisanna. I'll kill anyone who does. And if I'm responsible for you to get hurt I'd kill my—" He stopped, seeing me flinch. "Lisanna, ever since I've known you, I knew you were mine. My partner. My wife, remember? You saved me, Lisanna. You helped me up on my feet. You taught me to smile again. You became my first friend. I...loved you too and I- I- still do!"

I gasped. I couldn't believe my ears. I was his partner? He loved me...me? I began crying again, unsure of what to say.

"I-I- don't know what to say, Natsu"

"Say yes, of course" he replied, matter-of-factedly.

"Yes?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, like be my, you know...G-I-R-L-F-R-I-N-D" he spelt out.

Sheesh, this guy was 17 and he still couldn't spell. And why was he spelling in the first place? So much for being my chivalrous Prince. I laughed.

It was like out of a story book. The prince rescued the princess. He had saved me, just like I had saved him on that rainy day. I was so happy, it seemed surreal. He held out his arm awkwardly. I laughed at his attempt at being "Manly", like Elf nii-san says. I waved him off and said,

"I'll catch you at the bar. I have something important to do"

Natsu blinked, confused. I smiled and nodded at him. He understood what I had to say, like he always did. _"Trust me"_, I said. _"Okay, see ya" _he replied, with his signature grin. We were telepathy buddies now, huh?

After he was gone, I called out "You can come out now, you know"

Lucy flinched and tried to remain hidden, but realised she had been discovered.

"You sent him here, didn't you?" I asked her.

"Well, no—I, you know," she tried to come up with an excuse.

I hugged her. She hugged me back tightly. She pulled away and held hands with me.

"Thank you, Lucy. For letting me have Natsu," I said.

"He was never mine to begin with, Lis. He belongs with you" she smiled faintly. I knew she was sad, she loved him too. I knew it too well.

But she was right. He belonged with me. Because I am the one who understands him, and I've been here all along for him to see...that he belonged with me.

"Let's go then, lover girl?" Lucy teased, and we both ran towards the pub.

**I'm sure you must be like, "What's this? You call this a story?" Well, I'm sorry. I just post stories on an instinct. I just felt like I had to, to support poor Lis. I know you guys must've hated this story but sorry, I kinda had to write this. Please do review if you'd like to :****)**

**With a better story next time,**

**KClare**


End file.
